Hydrocarbon fluids are obtained from subterranean formations by drilling wellbores. The wellbores are often substantially vertical; however some may be deviated (i.e., non-vertical) to facilitate the recovery of hydrocarbon fluids from the formation. Further, a deviated borehole may be drilled off of a previously drilled wellbore. Drilling of a deviated borehole may be accomplished by placing a whipstock in the wellbore. Once at a desired location downhole, the whipstock is anchored against the surrounding wall surface. The whipstock guides the drill string and the drill bit into a deviated orientation in order to facilitate the drilling of the deviated borehole.